His Only Weakness
by Mandy543
Summary: Wesker and his daughter finally meet face-to-face in Kijuju. This is a sequel to Good Girl.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Resident Evil universe.**

This is meant to be a sequel to "Good Girl." It's set somewhere in Kijuju so it's during Resident Evil 5 (which I can't wait until it comes out!). This is what happens when Wesker and his daughter finally meet face-to-face. Enjoy!

* * *

The laboratory was quiet. Metal surgical tables sat in one end of the room while the other end of the room had a trio of computers set up on a desk. It was a crude set-up, but it would do. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the heavy door slammed shut. The sound of heels came closer and closer. He turned to his right to see Excella walk towards him with a smile on her face. That damn smile…how it irked him.

"What's wrong? I thought everything was going as planned." She said in a strong European accent. She draped herself around his shoulders.

He didn't react to her advance. He only continued staring at the information displayed on the computer screens.

"Are you still thinking about that little girl of yours?"

He spun around and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away, slightly surprised and frightened by his outburst. But he kept a strong hold on her. "That little girl could do more than _you_ ever could." He let go and she pulled her arm away.

She massaged her arm. "Well, if she could do so much better than me, why isn't _she_ working for you? I've given you everything you've asked for. Specimens, samples, everything. And what has she done?"

Wesker didn't answer her question. "We're done here. So, pack up. We're leaving soon."

"What about that Redfield person and his partner?"

"I'll deal with them. Go."

"Fine." She walked away and slammed the door behind her.

After a moment of silence, Wesker spoke. "Are you coming out soon?" His voice echoed through the lab. A figure emerged from the darkness. She was dressed in her usual black attire. "I expected you here sooner." He turned his attention back to the computer screens.

"I had some other business to attend to." she replied.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"It depends, are you going to face me?"

He sighed and turned around. She held her gun in her hand and aimed it right between his eyes.

"Do it." he said.

Her finger moved to the trigger.

Wesker smiled. "What's wrong?" he asked when she didn't fire.

She glared at him and pulled the trigger. She was surprised when he was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared. Turning around, she let out a small gasp when he appeared in front of her. He quickly disarmed her and threw the weapon across the room. A gloved hand wrapped around her throat. "You let your guard down." He whispered into her ear.

"Go ahead." she said, a trace of fear in her usual calm voice. "Kill me."

Neither moved.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, "You're not my father. Hell, you're not even human anymore."

"No, I'm something better. Eventually, you'll see that what I'm doing is right."

"That's what you told Mom."

Wesker's grip loosened slightly.

"Don't you stand there and tell me that everything you've done is right. I'm not that naïve little girl anymore. I know what a monster you've become."

He tightened his grip cutting off her air supply. She instinctively grabbed his arm and tried to pull away with no avail. He saw the fear in her eyes. The betrayal. The anger. Her life was consumed by her hatred for him. Perhaps, he should just end her misery right now. But there was something stopping him. Something nagging at him to let her go. He threw her across the room with ease. She smashed into the wall and slid to the floor motionless.

"Wesker!" a voice shouted.

He looked up. "Chris Redfield" he spat out the name, "And you must be his partner, Sheva."

The two had their weapons drawn as they walked towards him.

"How inconvenient…" He turned back to find his daughter missing. There were only a couple of blood drops from where she fell to the floor. 'Damn you Redfield.'

It didn't matter though. He knew she would be back to try and finish the job. But she would never be able to kill him. After that disappointing display, he knew she was weak. Just like her mother. Unfortunately, he also knew that he could never kill her. She was, after all, his daughter. And she was his only weakness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! If you could leave a short review, that would be great! Thanks to my first few reviewers for "Good Girl."

Haveyouseenmyghost, MariFM, Divine Arion, Vanquisher of Boredom.

Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot!


End file.
